Jack and Josie or what led to Budapest
by hateallexceptyou
Summary: A dialogue between two people. Just dialogue. Can be read as Clint/Natasha friendship or Clintasha. NO OC's. AU for the timeline and a bit wrong description of Red Room.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: That was once a task from my english lessons to write a dialogue about Jack and Josie, two US teenagers having an interesting conversation and it turned out as Clint/Natasha friendship or Clintasha (but wasn't intended). It's kind of Beta'd by my english teacher Mrs. Kaper. I know Red Room was something else and Clint and Natasha didn't met like that, so it's AU but I tried to stay as near to their (or at least Clint's) backstory as possible. I don't know if there are still things like open good wagons at trains so maybe it takes not really time in 2013 but that's up to you. Btw. what is written in _Italic letters _is whispered and (_Italic in brackets)_ is, when the other one didn't hear it. Enjoy!

**Jack and Josie – or what led to Budapest**

_Josie:_ Hi.

_Jack:_ Uh, hi.

_Josie:_ My name is Josie.

_Jack:_ Hi Josie...

_Josie:_ So, what's your name? I just know that the other carnies called you 'Hawkeye' when you performed your act. Shall I call you Hawkeye too, or do you have a real name?

_Jack:_ Oh, sorry. You can call me Jack – _everyone does..._

_Josie:_ Ok... Jack... So, do your parents work at the circus, too?

_Jack__:_ No. My parents died when I was four. My brother and I were sent into an orphanage and some foster homes but no one really wanted us so we ran away when I was like ten and we needed a place to stay...

_Josie:_ So you joined the circus and became 'worlds greatest marksman' and you're living an outcast life now, just like every teenager is wishing for?

_Jack:_ Yeah, no, not really. You know...

_Josie:_ No. I don't know. What is it Jack?

_Jack:_ ...my brother and my mentor, the Swordsman, they are pretty much beating me up for every arrow that misses his target and the circus is kind of corrupt. I always wanted to run away but I'm afraid that I get caught. I don't know what they would do to me. I guess they would beat me to death... But enough of me. What about you? You have that strong Russian accent. You are not from here, are you?

_Josie:_ …you promise not to tell anyone?

_Jack:_ Of course. Everything that is said here stays between the two of us.

_Josie:_ Ok, I'll only tell you because you have similar problems, I think. I'm in a program called 'Red Room'. It's a secret Russian program where they 'recruit' little kids and train them to assassins. They kidnapped us out of our homes and brought us to the US and gave us new names and new identities. We have some free time so no one suspects anything, but if we tell anyone, we and the person we told about Red Room will get killed. So sorry and by the way my real name is Natasha.

_Jack:_ Ok... You're not kidding, are you? Please tell me that you are!

_Josie = Natasha:_ No, I'm not kidding. I won't tell you any lies.

_Jack:_ Hum... So, then the first thing I have to say is, that Natasha is way to long, I'm going to call you Nat. The second thing is, if we just tell each other the truth: My real name isn't Jack it's Clint but no one seemed to remember such a 'difficult' name here so they decided to call my Jack, I don't know why. And the third thing is, if we are both in danger to get killed now, either from Red Room or the circus and if we are friends now -

_Natasha:_ - of course we are friends now! Um, I mean I hope so...

_Jack = Clint:_ Sure we are friends now! I just wanted to hear it from you. What I was going to say is: we both aren't safe here. Wouldn't it be a good idea if we both would flee?

_Natasha:_ Together?

_Clint:_ Yes! I mean, it would be safer for the both of us, right?

_Natasha:_ I think so. And I don't see another solution. I don't want you to get killed.

_Clint:_ Me neither. So when do you thing should we do it?

_Natasha:_ As soon as possible. Red Room is **dangerous. **The best would be tonight.

_Clint:_ Ok. I'll meet you tonight at the train station, ok? The train is leaving at 00.45 am. We can hide in the goods wagon. I've done that often with my brother.

_Natasha:_ That's perfect! They'd never expect me in a **train**. I'll be there at 00.40 am. See you!

_Clint:_ Bye!

_**At 00.38 am at the train station**_

_Natasha:_ _Clint?!_

_Clint:_ Over here Nat! We have to wait a bit though the train is early. The guard is taking one last check.

**Finally!** Come on, we have to run! Take my hand!

_Natasha:_ That's the wagon you chose? It's full of potatoes! Besides it's dark and cold!

_Clint:_ Stop complaining princess!

_Natasha:_ Hey! Jerk!

_Clint:_ Ehehe! But at least I can do something against the cold. We have to share body heat if we want to or not, here isn't much space but I also brought a quilt for us.

_Natasha:_ That's good.

_Clint:_ We'll leave the door open to get at least a bit light – if it isn't to cold for you.

_Natasha:_ No, it's ok. As long as you don't leave my side. You're warm.

_Clint:_ Don't worry, I won't (_...never.)_

_Natasha:_ Clint, where is this train actually going?

_Clint_: Budapest.


End file.
